Paper Airplanes
by Sakurai-Nyaa
Summary: Based on the song Paper Airplanes. Rins' side of the song Prisoner. The story is told during the holocaust and the hardships and obstacles faced during that time. Oneshot. Rin X Len. Not Twincest.


Okay this my first attempt at fanfic so I'm sorry if it's subpar. Feel free to tell me anything you liked, didn't like, or any ideas you had on this.

This '___' is a thought.

This "____" is someone speaking.

And now 'drumroll**'** the long awaited disclaimer!

**I sadly do not own any of the vocaloids or the song this is based off of "Paper Airplanes" by Rin Kagamine.**

Paper Airplanes

'Where is this?' I thought to myself as the darkness started to fade away. Oh yeah. I was in the hospital, yet again. Why was I so weak? Technically, there wasn't even anything wrong with me.

"I'm leaving for work now." father told me for what seemed to be the millionth time in my life. He visited everyday but it still didn't help to be here alone with nothing but the machines and unsociable nurses to keep me company. Something would change soon...wouldn't it?

I tested my strength by moving my extremities. It seemed today would be a good day. After checking around the room, I snuck over to the closet where I stored my belongings. With its' pure white cotton fabric, pink shawl, and matching hat, this would always be my favorite dress. This was the last thing I received from mother before _they_ took her away from us.

Mother was out buying groceries when they noticed her star. She loved going to the market to talk amongst the shopkeepers and they welcomed her cheerful demeanor among the hatefulness that seeped into every corner of our town. Those monstrous, unthinking drones took her from us and no amount of father's money could claim her again. Luckily, if you can even say that, we had the 'right' hair and eye color to not have any harm placed upon us.

As I attempted to sneak my way past the faculty, I tried to imagine where to go to this time. Hmm...Perhaps I should follow the path to the open field. Yeah, that's where I wanted to be.

The wind was blowing my hair around but my hat served as a make shift anchor, keeping it in place. It felt nice not having the stifling scent of death and misery surrounding me. This was the sort of place where I could believe that the war would end and things would change for us. We could all live in a chaos and panic-free world again.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of the active city on the other side of the fence. As I looked over in curiosity, I made eye contact with a boy with bruises all over his face, that most likely covered the entirety of his body. Giving in, I walked over to the barbed-wire barrier that separated us. His eyes widened as if he was expecting something horrific to happen. I smiled at him. He smiled back without a second thought. He must have gone through quite a lot judging from his appearance, but he was still willing to smile. I could admire that. His smile faded as he seemed to think of something. Feeling around at his back pocket, he managed to find a piece of crumpled up paper. He scribbled something quickly and began folding it. It was a paper airplane. He waited, trying to time the wind perfectly, and then threw the plane toward the top of the wall. It glided over to me, landing directly in front of me.

'Amazing.' I thought, after feeling my face get a little warm. He was risking a lot trying to speak with me. Many people had written me off as long gone and would be soon but still...

I walked away from him as the guards approached him from the other side. I'd stayed out too long this time but it was worth it.

After making it back to the hospital and all the fuss was over, I went to my bed cot and fell asleep thinking of when I'd meet the boy with that banana colored hair again. We would meet again, I'd decided _and _I'd write give him a plane of my own.

* * *

I'd found myself reading his letter over again. There was something in his words that stirred something in me. I remember his expression that day. That lopsided grin that didn't seem to have care in th world.

As soon as I was able, I snuck back out to see him.

That field became my home until I saw him again. I took out the letter I'd written him and began folding it into the familiar shape of a paper airplane. Just as I was finishing, he emerged from the crowd. Had he known that I would be here? I flew my plane over to him and he lept to grab it from the air. It seemed I wasn't as skilled a pilot as he was... yet. We swapped those little messages between each other for what seemed like forever and I hoped those days would last, but not everything could be full happiness as I had dreamed.

"One day we'll leave this place together and go to the country, where there are no wars." He'd written me in one of his letters.

"We won't have to see any pain or have these walls keeping us away from each other."

"I'll always be with you."

I'd honestly believed I was getting stronger and we could live as he'd described. I had wished it to be true enough times, that I had fooled myself into believing it but all of repeated trips out had started to take its' toll on my body; However, that would not stop me from seeing him.

I was thinking of what I'd write to him when I noticed how dark it had gotten. Getting up to put the latest letter among the others in my closet, my mattress no longer had enough room t contain them all, I decided I would write my reply the next morning, after father had gone.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of oranges surrounding me. It was my birthday, I'd realized. Father was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room holding something. It was our airplanes. Had he read them? Judging by the stacks of paper next to him, he had. Every. Single. One.

"What is this!?" He shouted as he became redder.

"What would happen if _they _saw this!" Even though he looked angry I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Don't you think you shouldn't do this!?"

He was afraid that they would take me away as they had mother and he would be alone. Just as I was about to respond the coughing fits cam back with the same harshness as when they'd began.

I would not be able to see him today. Maybe not ever now that father would be keeping extra watch of me.

* * *

I was getting worse at an alarming rate. Walking was no longer possible for me. I was going to die soon. Would he still wait for me? I looked out my window hoping to see him but it's too far to be able to see anything from here. I had to let him free to live and go on without me.

I grabbed my things as quickly as I could and managed to write him my last unfortunate letter. I ran with the last of my strength just to reach him. As I came up to the fence I prepared myself and threw him the plane. He read it with eagerness. This was the heaviest feeling I would ever feel but I could not cry anymore. I would show no more tears.

"Wait! You're my partner! We were supposed to leave together. Are you not going coming back!?" He asked full of hurt. If I d wasn't already dying I would have sworn that this was going to kill me from the pure agony I felt for tearing up his heart.

"I've carefully kept all of your letters!" I could feel myself ready to give in to him. He'd kept the letters just as I had. What could I say? So did I? I've and read and reread them so many times I have them memorized? No. I could do nothing. I had to walk away. So I turned around and smiled at him just as I did that first day we met. I continued walking back to the hospital, knowing that he would live on and not know of what was soon to happen to me.

"AAAaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" I heard from behind me. His choking sobs full of...defeat? Desperation? Hopelessness? What was it exactly, that he was feeling? His wails could be heard throughout our small town. I'd imagined that people would stop and comfort him but they would simply continue on with their lives. Too much was on stake for one person to risk talking to his kind. He cried as he tried to convince me to come back but

* * *

As I reached the hospital, I dropped at the entrance. I'd accomplished the last thing I needed to do anyway. I could vaguely hear nurses frantically rushing around trying to call the doctor as they pulled me up onto a gurney. Father was there shouting to let him in. They had called him as he was on his way here. He grabbed a hold of my hand and began mumbling something. I couldn't hear him clearly. He was sorry? He regretted everything? He should've stopped them. It was his fault anyway. What was he talking about? I couldn't tell anymore. This was going to be it wasn't it? It still hurt so much. Well, that would be okay my time would be up soon anyway.. My eyelids were becoming heavier with every passing second. I'd held on for _him _and he was safe now.

When my eyelids finally gave out I could feel the pain still and the fence that had separated us emerged from darkness but I could see a light not too far off. There was a familiar figure blocking the way. As I got closer the figure became clear. It was him. The boundaries we'd had had crumbled leaving us to be together at last. He put out his hand to me and I grasped it knowing we'd be okay. As we smiled at one another, all our of paper airplanes dance around us in the field. Our home.

Okay that's it guys. Hope it wasn't too lame for you R&R. Pretty please. Just push that little button and leave a little comment. Again if you had any ideas for a fic let me know. I should be writing a new one soon just need to stop being so lazy.


End file.
